Dark song of a lovesinger
by Yereri Ashra
Summary: Ella canta porque está loca...desde que Soul murió. Por eso Blair se emborracha en el bar...por eso, un hombre de ojos rubíes ha vuelto para recuperar...una chaqueta. Quizás se lleve algo más. Oneshot. SoulxMaka


**Bien, mi primer fic de Soul Eater fue un tanto suave, ahora tengo otro que espero que les guste. Como todo lo que escribo, me quedó bastante raro (o al menos yo lo siento así) u.u**

**Los personajes de Soul Eater ni Death City me pertenecen (T.T) sólo la trama de este fic. Sin más, podemos empezar a leer n.n**

**Dark song of a lovesinger**

**By Yereri**

En un oscuro bar de Death City, una sexy chica de pelo púrpura permanecía sentada y decaída frente a la barra. Tomó la copa y vació apresuradamente su contenido, ante la mirada asombrada del hombre que la atendía.

-Otra- exigió al bartender con su voz gatuna algo adormilada. Ya estaba algo ebria y sonrojada. No le importaba emborracharse, pues perder el sentido era para ella la mejor bendición en esos momentos. La melodía que se escuchaba desde afuera era tan torturante que el bar parecía ser su único refugio, al tranquilizarla con sus bebidas. Al escuchar de nuevo las notas salidas de la garganta de un alma perdida, se sujetó la cabeza, apretó los ojos y se desplomó contra la barra, llorando.

-_I can´t hold on to me…Wonder what´s wrong with me…lithium…(*)-_ a pesar de encontrarse en el parque, la voz era audible hasta el bar, y aún más lejos, tres o cuatro cuadras de distancia.

-¡Que se calle! ¡Maka, cállate!- gritó Blair volteando hacia la puerta, desde donde se veía a la chica bailando y cantando como si la vida sólo se tratase de eso. Lanzó una copa que se despedazó en el suelo.

-Chica, deberías irte ya- el bartender le puso la mano en el hombro y la hizo levantar la cabeza. No era la primera vez que hacía ese teatrito, y sabía que lo mejor era detenerla antes de que se emborrachara por completo.

-No- se negó ella y se aferró a la mesa- quiero otra ¡Ahora! Spirit-sama dijo que podía hacerlo…

-Déjela – dijo un hombre, que entró al bar y se sentó junto a Blair- que sean dos copas, yo también necesito un trago.

El bartender asintió y se alejó. Blair no le puso atención al hombre, pues no le importaba quien fuera, con su vida todo iba a ser igual. Pero el hombre tosió como aclarándose la garganta, y habló sin siquiera voltear a verla.

-Disculpa… ¿Podrías decirme quien es la chica de afuera que canta?- su voz era un tanto rasposa y seria.

-¿Qué no eres de aquí? Es Maka-chan. Canta porque está loca- contestó Blair sin tapujos, a lo que el hombre hizo una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa.

-Casi todos los días festivos, durante la noche- irrumpió el bartender- ella canta y baila en el parque.

-¿Porqué lo hace?- él hombre parecía estar interesado, pero ella no se cuestionó el porqué. Se limitó a contestar.

-Lo hace desde que Soul-kun murió- Blair soltó otro sollozo- se volvió loca y ya no hace más que cantar y cantar… fue una noche…fueron a acabar con esa espada demoniaca y él se puso en medio para protegerla…lo mataron…- el hipo interrumpió a Blair por completo. El hombre esperó pacientemente y el bartender se alejó- cuando se disipó el humo, sólo estaba su chaqueta… Maka se la pone todas las noches…y baila…y canta…

Blair jugaba con una copa en sus manos, entre ebria y distraída, pero por momentos hacía gestos, evidenciando la tortura que los cantos de Maka suponían para ella.

-En los días festivos- dijo de nuevo el bartender- sale al parque y canta aún más fuerte. Las personas se encierran en sus casas porque saben que ella va a estar allí. Llegaron a pensar que era un fantasma pero luego Spirit-sama nos explicó.

Desde afuera se escuchaban los lamentos de la joven. A pesar de lo triste de la melodía, su voz llamaba la atención.

-Por loca que esté- dijo el hombre- su voz suena muy bella.

-Sí, lo sé- dijo Blair aún con tono triste- ha practicado mucho…años ya. A veces canta sucanción. A veces canta canciones de amor que me ponen triste…- Blair hizo un puchero y se soltó llorando otra vez- Nadie pudo hacerla sentir mejor…ni Black Star ni Kid-kun…ni Liz, Patty o Tsubaki-chan... Spirit-sama quiso llevársela pero no pudo convencerla… - ahogó un gemido y siguió- me he hecho cargo de cuidarla todo este tiempo. La extraño…y odio que sea así…

Conforme Blair hablaba, el hombre iba tensando sus músculos, y volteaba hacia la puerta, desde donde se podía ver a Maka bailando y cantando bajo la luz de la luna. Resultaba deprimente, pero a la vez mágico, como sus ojos miraban insistente y esperanzadamente hacia la luna. De pronto se tumbaba en el suelo y su canto se convertía en un sollozo desesperado. Lo único que se entendía entre sus gritos era una palabra…un nombre.

-¡Soul!- se abrazaba a la chaqueta, como si de un abrazo de él se tratara. Murmuraba palabras que nadie comprendía, pues nadie, ni siquiera Blair, tenía valor de acercarse para escuchar. Luego se recuperaba y se levantaba lentamente, meciéndose de un lado a otro, calmándose a sí misma; luego cantaba alguna otra canción, tan triste como la anterior. Comenzaba en voz baja y la iba intensificando conforme se sentía absorbida por su propio sentimiento, y hallaba así la única forma de luchar contra él. Era como un círculo vicioso; lo que sentía la obligaba a cantar, y cantar la ayudaba a escapar.

-Ella quiere morir, quiere que se la lleve…la he oído… llamarlo. Y en los días como éste se pone peor –hipo- se cumplen 5 años de la muerte de Soul kun…

-¿Es por eso que has venido a beber?- Blair asintió.

-La odio- murmuraba Blair, derrumbada sobre la barra- Que se calle, por favor….

-A estas alturas para algunos es tan natural…- dijo el barman mientras limpiaba unas copas- se ha vuelto todo un personaje. Hay quienes dicen que disfrutan de su canto.

El hombre se puso de pie de pronto y dejó un par de billetes sobre la barra.

-Quédese con el cambio- se encaminó a la puerta seguido de Blair, que de pronto tuvo un extraño presentimiento acerca del hombre.

-¿A dónde va?- apenas la luz de la luna sangrante lo tocó, su rostro se hizo claro para Blair, que se quedó pasmada.

-A recuperar mi chaqueta…

….

Se encaminó al parque, donde la hermosa joven se entretenía en un columpio. Lo único que traía puesto sobre su ropa interior era la chaqueta que fuera de su guadaña, Soul.

-_We´re leaving here tonight… there´s no need to tell anyone, they only hold us down…so by the morning´s light, well be half way to anywhere, where no one needs a reason…-_cantaba en voz cada vez mas baja, pues llevaba horas así y se quedaba sin fuerzas.

Maka levantó la vista y sus ojos se concentraron en la imagen del hombre. Se puso de pie, completamente sorprendida y fuera de su usual trance, y se hundió en sus ojos rubíes. Acercó su mano a la pálida mejilla…y siguió cantando.

-_Forget this life, come with me, don´t look back you´re safe now…unlock your heart, drop your guard, no one´s left to stop you…_

Él la sujetó de la cintura y le siguió el juego, acompañándola en su canto.

-_Forget this life, come with me, don´t look back you´re safe now…unlock your heart, drop your guard, no one´s left to stop you now…(**)-_ luego de esta estrofa ambos guardaron silencio, que fue roto cuando él habló.

-No he podido descansa gracias a ti…- acarició su mejilla con una mano y con la otra dio un poco mas de fuerza a su agarre en la cintura - he venido sólo porque tu llamado era cada vez más irresistible…- pronunció en voz baja pero clara, enfática, como si quisiera que a ella le quedara grabada en la mente.

-¿Cómo puedo saber…que realmente eres tú?- preguntó Maka, juntando su frente con la de él, suavemente.

-Tienes los tobillos gordos- él sonrió esperando un golpe, que no llegó- pero aún así eres una excelente técnica y seguirás siéndolo… aún sin mi…

-No…llévame contigo…

-Sabes que no puedo- la abrazó y miró hacia el cielo tristemente- lo haría, pero está en contra de todo…no puedo tomar tu vida.

-Por favor- su voz se apagó en un gemido, ahogado por el beso que él le dio, ansioso pero suave, profundo. La atrajo más hacia sí, entre sus fríos brazos, ella sentía calor. Disfrutó del contacto de sus bocas como no lo hubo hecho en vida, sus almas resonaban y se sincronizaban como nunca lo habían logrado antes, sólo por unirse en ese tierno pero poderoso contacto.

-Por favor- insistió ella cuando se hubieron separado-… por favor…- repitió, mientras recargaba la frente contra el peco de Soul. Su voz era un susurro cada vez más apagado. Él la sujetó de la barbilla, haciendo que lo mirara. Sintió su alma estremecerse, pues ambos lo deseaban por igual. Que sus almas descansaran abrazadas, una con la otra por la eternidad. Era tan inevitable; no habían nacido para otra cosa que para terminar juntos, y así sería.

-No habrá vuelta atrás- advirtió él- pero si lo quieres así será. Estaremos juntos.

-Te amo…Soul…

-Maka…yo también te amo.

Blair los observó desaparecer entre las sombras de la noche, caminando, tomados de la mano a un rumbo desconocido para todos. A lo lejos podía jurar que escuchaba un piano lúgubre, cuya canción era interpretada por la voz triste de una joven.

Al día siguiente, encontró el cuerpo de Maka recostado contra un árbol, en el jardín de la muerte (+), curiosamente cerca de la tumba simbólica de Soul. Estaba cubierta con la chaqueta de Soul, cual si fuera una sábana. Permanecía con una sonrisa en su rostro y una rosa roja entre sus manos.

**Fin**

**Etto…pues a mi me gustó, jeje, se me ocurrió entre mis sueños oscuros y románticos producto de escuchar demasiada música en un solo día. **

**(*) Lithium, de Evanescence. –**_**No puedo mantenerlo dentro de mi…me pregunto qué está mal conmigo…Litio…**_

**(**)Anywhere, de…también de Evanescence. –_Nos iremos de aquí esta noche. No es necesario decirle a nadie, ellos sólo nos mantenían atados. Y así, hacia la luz de la mañana, estaremos a medio camino a algún lugar, donde nadie necesita una razón._ **_**Olvida esta vida, ven conmigo, no mires atrás, estás a salvo ahora. Abre tu corazón, baja la guardia, no dejes que nadie te detenga ahora…**_

**(+)Jardín de la muerte es un nombre para los cementerios.**

**Amm…y Soul tiene una tumba "simbólica" porque se supone que sólo quedó de él su chaqueta.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, déjenme saber que piensan n.n**

**Atte: Yereri Ashra**


End file.
